mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rake's Visit
The Rake's Visit As many Mansion members know, last weekend was the annual visit of The Rake. So, that leaves us to question: Who saw the Rake? Where was the Rake? And what did the Rake get up to during the night of festivities? Barry claims he saw the Rake at approximately 00:34am, however many people have discarded this as perhaps a ghost in the Garden of Delights, or perhaps a wandering soul. A few people have even named Barry 'Bullshit Barry' due to his story not matching up. Barry told us; I was... y'know walking through the garden pretty late at night, pretty late I say. I remember thinking it must have been late and so I checked my watch, which said 00:34am. I looked up and saw something run across my path into a bush. So, so y'know, I got a bit worried and all that but then I said to myself 'Barry ain't no pansy!' I walked forwards and then something stepped out from a bush in front of me. I got it on camera, here's the picture! The picture is listed on this page. While the image isn't clear, it seems like something did step in front of Barry. He said as his bnKamera was already on, it made capturing an image easier although the darkness made for a distorted image. It shook him up, and so Barry called Eugene on the walkie-bntalKie, and soon after Eugene ran to Barry's aid. He then led his friend in for a cup of hot cocoa before bed. The only other person who claims they saw the Rake on that night, is Bludgeon Mary. We are still awaiting a statement from her, though. This leads us to the tape found in the Garden of Delights, where Barry thinks he saw the Rake that night. We found a VHS laid neatly on the ground with roses circling it, this weekend (A week after the original event). First of all, we thought it was a sentimental gift from someone, for someone at the Mansion. There was a note on it, however. 'For Barry' Barry, as of this morning proceeded to rip open the packaging, perhaps thinking he had found love. He only found horror. The tape played, and Barry, Mike, Eugene, and Scran watched in horror as the 46-second long video was broadcast. Firstly, it started as if from someone's point-of-view, who is thought to be sitting in a bush. They then walk out, and stand in front of a man, who is quickly noticed as Barry. Barry gasps at this, and continues watching. It cuts there, after the camera very quickly pans backwards into another bush. Noises can be heard, much like an animal but more growl-like and also slight zombie-sounding. After the camera cuts again, it next shows a lit up room in some sort of house. A family of four is tied to chairs, with gags in their mouths. The person videoing goes to turn the camera on themselves, but doesn't at the last second. Is this the Rake? asks Scran. Nobody says anything. Lastly, before the video finishes, the family is slashed at, one after the other, with a claw of some sort. Blood spurts from the children's throats all over the camera lens, and then high pitched growling is heard before the parents are murdered in the same way. The arm is rather skinny, so it is thought this must be the Rake. With ten seconds left, the video then shows the bodies, before the camera is dropped and the lights turn out. The camera's night vision activates, and is seen to be pointing at something standing in the darkness. The video ends, and EVERYONE in the room watching has goosebumps. Mike got up and growled, saying Bullshit before leaving. Everyone else sat in silence. The tape has since been destroyed. Perhaps next year's 'The Rake visits' will be more successful in proving useful for answers to this matter.